


Sweet Like Candy In My Veins

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, i am here to fix this, there is not enough michjo in this fandom, this is... gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: Her knees felt weak as she once again thought about why she’s even doing this right now, parading around in this small fitting room and snapping pictures left and right to send to Michelle later.She’d choose this one.





	1. A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from Electric Love by BØRNS.

Joan felt a little out of place as she stood in front of the racks packed full of bras and panties. They ranged from the cute and soft sets Joan’s always liked to the more… saucy, kind, as Steve would say. Joan felt herself flush just looking at them all. From the sheer fabrics and strappy designs, to the frilly edges and the lace teddies. Joan felt overwhelmed by all the choices and vaguely wished she had someone to help her through this, but the closest friend she had was her brother, and she definitely wasn’t ever going to ask him about this. Josefina might help, actually, but Joan was a little embarrassed already and she didn’t want her girlfriend’s friend here watching her pick something out to entice said girlfriend.

So with a determined breath, Joan made her way through the selections. She found herself perusing some options, but they all either weren’t her size or the color looked wrong against her skin. This pattern continued for another ten minutes before the combined force of her frustration and overwhelming feelings hit her at once and brought her to a stop. She took a few moments to breathe, head down and hands rubbing against her face roughly. She felt the slight urge to cry, which is stupid because this isn’t a big deal but _it is_. It’s Michelle’s birthday, and she just wants to do something nice for her girlfriend, mostly because her girlfriend didn’t even expect her to and that’s not okay, okay? Not to Joan. So here Joan is, all by herself as she tries to pick out lingerie for her girlfriend and she can’t even find something that she could wear.

With another deep breath (and a quick count to ten), Joan just grabbed things that fit her size (and her price range) and didn’t pay attention to the color or what it looked like. She just grabbed and grabbed, and spared a few moments to think about how she’d clean whatever she bought. Immediately Joan shoves those thoughts aside, because if she’s not thinking them right now they don’t exist, and that’s fine with her. Joan looked at the pile she collected before heading into a dressing room. The limit said nothing more than six garments, but no one was there to stop her so she rushed inside a fitting room. She laid her choices out and undressed, eyeing her body in the mirror provided in the room.

She entertained the idea of sending a picture to Michelle. She knew Michelle would like them, would probably love them, so it’d be worth it right? Joan looked around, feeling like Deanna would be just around the corner ready for her. The thrill of it, of possibly being caught...it sent shivers down her spine. Joan rearranged some things before grabbing her phone. She toyed with it for a few moments before opening the camera.

She tried some poses, finding one she liked eventually. Her hair was its usual curly mop; her whole body was naked to the camera. Her nipples, dark pink and arguably one of Michelle’s favorite parts of her body, peaked a little in the cool mall air. Her ample breasts sagging slightly with the weight they bear and were dusted with a smattering of freckles. Stretch marks covered her body, curling over her breasts and sides, lining her thighs. She let her free hand touch, her thumb and index fingers alternating between her nipples, pinching and thumbing over them until they pushed out far as they can go. The contact sent sparks down her stomach and her thighs tightened around nothing, muscles tense and strained.

Her hand trailed down her front, pinching slightly at her sides. It’s hard to feel self conscious now, when the flesh is littered with days-old hickies left by Michelle. The bruised marks brought a smile to Joan’s face as she tapped her fingertips against them. She eyed the marks for a few moments, picturing the events until a shiver ran down her spine from the air conditioning and she snapped back to attention. She posed for her camera, snapping pictures with the front and rear camera. She got a great shot, if she may say, of her chest. She had wet her fingers with a little spit and tugged on her nipples, trying to mimic Michelle when she had them in her mouth. She paid attention to both sides, and when she lifted the camera to take the picture, the slight sheen of spit was visible.  Michelle would definitely notice it, and the thought made Joan smile. Michelle would lose her mind.

 

Joan started a little conversation with Michelle, only bothering to find out that she was home alone before sending all the pictures to her with little warning. Her phone was silent for only a few moments before it burst to life with a series of violent buzz’s. Michelle wasn’t even sending actual words at this point, her replies consisted of nothing but key-smashes and nonsense. Her reaction made something bloom inside Joan, something soft and warm and happy. She dropped her phone on her folded pile of clothes and started trying things on.

The first three options were immediately rejected, and the next two were put in a ‘maybe’ pile. This continued for the next half hour and finally Joan was left with three options that she actually liked. One was a very strappy, dark red piece that Joan ultimately set aside as a later purchase. The second set was something she really liked; bubblegum pink, lacy and not too complicated. It came with cute little garters for the legs and waist, and Joan thought of the thigh-high stockings that came in this shimmery white she passed while looking through the lingerie.

Her final choice was definitely her favorite. The material was so soft and settled beautifully against her skin. The bra made her blush as she hooked it up. She tightened the straps to what she needed to cup her breast tightly, and put on the bottoms before looking herself over in the mirror. She decided that she liked what she saw.

The cups holding her breasts were half lace, half lavender silk, a shade or two darker than the lace. A silk heart hid Joan’s dusky nipples from sight, smack dab in the middle of the lace pattern that the rest of the bra was made of. The panties that cupped her hips were the same solid fabric as the bra, with strings running across her hips and criss-crossing under her belly button. She idly trailed her fingers along the lines, imagining they were her girlfriends’ long, pale fingers and flushed. Her knees felt weak as she once again thought about why she’s even doing this right now, parading around in this small fitting room and snapping pictures left and right to send to Michelle later.

She’d choose this one.

 

The lingerie now sat in the back of her closet, buried under a hoodie covered in hearts and smiley faces that Steve bought her a few birthdays ago. Every morning her eyes flicked to the spot where it lay hidden, and every morning she tells herself to wait. She counted the days down until Michelle’s birthday, practiced faces behind the locked bathroom door (sitting on the edge of the tub when she realized what she was doing, fought down embarrassment), and texted with Michelle every chance she got.

It took awhile, but finally the day came. Michelle’s birthday was today, and Joan planned on spending the whole thing with Michelle. She dressed quickly, pretending that she was putting on her regular undergarments instead of the lingerie. Joan was dressed no different from usual, really, but knowing what was under her clothes made her feel flushed. She double checked, then triple checked that what she was wearing underneath wasn’t visible before heading downstairs. Deanna was already at work, and Steve was cleaning up after the breakfast mess. Kids were planted in front of the TV, Sid was probably still sleeping, and Joan was able to slip out of the house with nothing more than a shout to Steve about vague plans with friends.

Her board hit the sidewalk with a loud thump, heart racing just as fast as she was down the streets. Logically, it didn’t take too long to get down to Michelle’s neighborhood, but it felt like forever. She had to fight down a smile when she got close. She kicked her board up and ran the rest of the way on the uneven gravel. She pounded up the steps and knocked roughly against the metal door until she heard the tell tale sound of empty beer cans clanking against the other before the door jerked open with a slight creaking noise.

Michelle looked like….a mess, honestly. Her tank top was thin, ripped, and stained. The straps covered the broad shoulders and a tight stomach that made Joan’s mouth water. Her shorts reminded Joan more of underwear, with how small they were. The rest of her long legs went uncovered, dusted with a fine layer of hair and razor nicks that gave Joan the small urge to laugh. Her eyes snapped back to Michelle’s face when the other teen cleared her throat, a smarmy grin settled on her lips like she was born with it.

 

“Hel- _lo_ Joanie.” Michelle towered over Joan, leaning to brush their lips together in the barest of kiss. Surprisingly, the kiss was minty fresh and the lips against hers were dry. Joan smiled, stealing another peck before wiggling her way past Michelle and into the trailer. Michelle’s Uncle Laurent wasn’t passed out in his chair, and most of the floor was free from empty beer cans and clothes. The air even smelled cleaner. Joan turned a suspicious eye towards Michelle, but the other just winked and pulled her to her bedroom. Mary Jane was in the corner, chewing on something Joan couldn’t see. Her fur even looked clean, a little bowtie that looked close to falling off around her head.

Joan watched as Michelle shooed Mary Jane off, kicking the door closed and hanging herself all over her. Joan’s arms automatically wrapped around Michelle’s waist, laughing as her face was covered with wet kisses. Joan coaxed Michelle into a kiss, not that it was very hard. Michelle’s lips were demanding in their affection, holding Joan captive in their taste. “Missed you,” is murmured between lips but neither paid attention to who said it. Joan melted into Michelle’s arms, enjoying the affections her girlfriend pressed into her body, hands sliding a warm path down her back, fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt. Michelle broke the kiss, grinning down at Joan with all teeth and walking her to the mattress on the floor. The taller girl eagerly sat down first, gesturing for Joan to take a seat on her bare thighs.

Joan followed easily, shuddering as Michelle’s hands immediately went under her clothes, one hand cupping her ass and the other toying with her bra clasp, tugging on it but not bothering to undo it. Joan pulled Michelle into a kiss, tongue sliding along the lines of her lips before getting into her mouth when it opened for her. Their tongues moved against one another, dancing along in practiced movements. Michelle was more than happy with the turn of events, holding Joan tight as she awkwardly moved back on the bed, falling to her back and bringing Joan to sit above her.

 

Heat pooled in Joan’s stomach since she woke up, and feeling her center press down on the front of Michelle, the seams of her jeans pressing against what she realizes is actually Michelle’s underwear and not a pair of really small shorts like she thought earlier. Joan swallowed loudly, moving her mouth from Michelle’s and trailing it over her jaw, down her neck where she stops to press soft, sucking kisses against the skin. In response to Michelle’s surprised noise she added pressure, her teeth pushing indents and tongue soothing the slight bit of pain Michelle may have.

Her hips rocked of their own accord, grinding down against Michelle’s front and her hands slipped their way under the tank top, nails scratching at the hair on the flat stomach, curious fingers slipping their way further under the cloth, wrapping around budding nipples and pinching them, rolling her thumbs over them. Michelle’s breath sounded like it had been punched out of her, and her hands found their way onto Joan’s head, hands smoothing the curls down as they moved to cup her ass.

Joan inhaled sharply as she was rolled over to her back without a warning, Michelle’s fingers deftly undoing and removing her pants, flinging the clothing halfway across her room. She had barely spared Joan’s underwear a glance before working on the the t-shirt she was wearing, carefully working it over Joan’s head before treating it the same as her pants. When Joan was finally undressed Michelle had noticed what lay under her clothes.

 

Breasts filled the cups beautifully, Michelle’s mouth watering as she pictured the hickies she’d leave on the freckled dark skin. Her eyes took in the way her nipples budded through the fabric, sticking out as little mounds under the material, the way the colors stood out against her skin, making it seem softer and more biteable than usual. The panties framed her stomach, and Michelle was helpless to do anything but lean down and open Joan’s thighs at the same time, her breath fanning across the covered gift that awaits Michelle’s eager mouth.

“Oh, Joanie. Was this all for me?” Michelle cooed, as she pressed kisses against her. She hid her smirk when Joan’s thighs shuddered around her head, her fingers rubbing up, down, up and down against her covered folds.

“Happy birthday, Mich.” Joan’s voice croaked out as Michelle slowly pulled the panties down.

“Happy birthday to me, huh.” She muttered, mouth opening and tongue sliding out to take her fill.


	2. Ah, Ah, Ahhh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan felt like she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was on fire and like she was stone cold at the same time. “Mich,” she gasped out, pushing the girl’s head away in one breath and tugging it back to her in another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! College is a nightmare, I'm starting a new job, and I've somehow received the role of chauffeur for my friend since she lost her license (not that I mind, but it was only supposed to be when needed, not all the time) SO I have been very busy!! But here it is, all finished!!

Michelle looked over Joan, at the skin she offered so sweetly, wrapped in a pretty lilac packaging and all for herself. Joan was shaking on the bed, goosebumps dotting her skin. Her nipples peaked in the cold air, creating little hills beneath the fabric. Michelle grinned, her large hands greedily groping and rubbing at the perfect, spotted skin. Joan flinched at her touch, and Michelle can only grin wider in response. She bent down, her teeth sinking into the top of a breast, sucking harshly and kneading it with her teeth. Joan squeaks underneath her, squirming as a hand roots its way through Michelle’s hair, pulling her from a saliva-soaked tit and up to an open mouth.

 

Michelle hummed, tongue sliding into Joan’s mouth, tangling with each other. Michelle’s hands travel over Joan’s body, pinching a pretty, covered nipple with one hand and using the other to slip into the underwear. She swallowed Joan’s gasp, cupping her girlfriend’s sex. She slid her middle finger against the slit, gently pressing into the folds. Michelle felt like she was burning where she and Joan were touching, the smaller girl warming her cold body all over.

 

“Y-your fingers are cold,” Joan giggled against her mouth, voice shaky under the slow, torturous movements Michelle applied. Michelle smiled, nipping her lower lip in answer before pulling away, removing Joan’s underwear as she moved. She pressed kisses against the soft skin of her stomach, going lower and lower until she hit her prize. Joan’s thighs shook in her grip as Michelle moved them, sliding back under her knees to hold her open. The soft whine has her looking up, Joan’s reddened face hiding under her adorably soft hands. Her teeth were abusing her lip, rolling it back and forth. Michelle sticks her tongue out and slides it along her folds, wiggling it against the little nub. Joan reacts exactly like she hoped, legs trying to shut, hips pushing against the bed and mouth wailing. Michelle lets go of her legs, letting them fall on her shoulders as she squeezes Joan’s ass.

  
  


Joan felt like she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was on fire and like she was stone cold at the same time. She couldn’t move, but she was burning inside. Michelle’s tongue traced wickedly on her lips, her mouth sucked around her clit, her fingers rubbing where her mouth wasn’t. It all added up into this ugly mess in her stomach that only found relief through her throat. She whined as Michelle licked broad strokes against her vagina, plunging her tongue in and out. Joan fought to keep her legs open under the torturous ministrations, trying not to trap her girlfriend’s head in but unable to do so once Michelle started a miserably delicious attack, fingers joining her tongue in the brutal onslaught, her free hand massaging and rubbing on her clit. Her legs snapped shut, lower half squirming on the bed. Her hand gripped Michelle’s hair, tugging and pulling on the stands as she panted with every move of her tongue.

 

Michelle moaned against Joan, the vibrations hitting Joan to her core and somehow making everything fantastically awful. “Mich,” she gasped out, pushing the girl’s head away in one breath and tugging it back to her in another. Michelle never faltered, if anything, she went in harder. Her teeth scraped gently across her sensitive folds, mouth returning around her clit and sucking. “I- Mich, shit.” She gasped out. The feeling, combined with the image of her girlfriend’s face being half hidden behind hair and her body, because Michelle was  _ eating her out _ , proved to be too much for Joan and she choked on her words when her orgasm ripped white-hot through her. 

  
  


“Jesus,” Michelle breathed as she backed off, fingers still moving inside Joan as she writhed on the bed. She had goosebumps marking her body again, and her hair was flat on her forehead with sweat. Michelle wrestled with her shorts, flinging them to the floor once they were off. She felt Joan’s hands, trembling and hot reach under her thin tank, her fingers sliding up her stomach and cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing the pointed nipples. Michelle took the hint and tore that off too, climbing onto Joan. In her rush, their bare bottoms slid against each other. “Fuck, Joan. Y’look so fuckin’  _ hot _ .” 

 

Joan let out a wounded noise, probably still sensitive after cumming so soon, but Michelle felt her hands grip her arms and pull her down, one of her legs moving to the other side of Michelle’s and lifting her hips. Michelle rocked down in answer, and they lost their moans in each other’s mouths. They moved slowly, Joan arching under her hands as she removed her fancy top. She threw it who knows where, leaning down to capture Joan’s mouth in a kiss, their hips grinding faster and faster until they were moving at a frantic pace. Their chests rubbed against each other, the friction sending sparks down their spines. 

 

“Mich,” Joan moaned, “I think I’m gonna-”

 

Michelle cut her off with a mumbled, “I know” and reached down, rubbing her thumb furiously against Joan’s clit to get her there. She knew exactly when Joan finished, her heavenly thick leg locking around her own and her name falling from Joan’s pretty lips. Michelle followed quickly after, looking down at her panting girlfriend and grinning. 

 

Michelle flopped to the side, throwing an arm over Joan when she rolled into her side. Their skin stuck together in a disgusting way, and Michelle realized how cold the room was now that they weren’t distracted. 

 

“Happy Birthday.” Came Joan’s mumbled words, lips mashed into her neck.

 

Michelle hummed, tangling her fingers through Joan’s curls and melting into the bed.

  
  
  
  


“I get birthday sex every year, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
